


Royalty

by wingsofbadass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofbadass/pseuds/wingsofbadass
Summary: Allura's heart was thrumming wildly against her ribs. Even though this was nothing new between them, the moment she surrendered to Shiro remained a thing of excitement, of thrill, of relief. Her face felt hot and she resisted the urge to bury it in the pillows. Out of the corner of her right eye she saw Shiro lean down towards her.





	Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack for this fic is [Mood by DVSN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkVzfOVq_Vc). (Or their whole album, really.)

_You just want to know it's alright_

_For you to take it all off_

_For me to take care of you_

_'Cause you been taking it all in stride_

 

Allura awoke to soft light and warm lips on her neck.

The mangled sound that came from her throat as she stretched the sleep from her limbs made Shiro chuckle, a hot puff of air on her skin. His arms were around her waist, pulling her in against the cradle of his body curled around her.

“Good morning, Princess,” he rasped, his morning voice still a privilege Allura could barely believe she was being granted. She hummed happily in response, not quite up for words yet, and enjoyed the scrape of his stubble on her sensitive skin. Shiro knew her well enough by now to not take offense. He seemed quite content to continue pressing kisses wherever he could reach.

Allura let her eyes drift closed again and just floated – in this gossamer moment, in the feeling of being held, in the knowledge that she was loved. Joy fluttered in her stomach and stole the breath from her lungs; it was so intense she barely felt functional sometimes.

She reached for his hand on her bare stomach and twined their fingers together. Shiro's knuckles felt dry and a little rough; she'd have to remind him to put on some lotion later. But there was no way Allura would allow him to leave the bed now. Instead, she tugged on his hand, drawing his arm tighter around herself. The smile she felt on her shoulder mirrored the one on her own lips.

Since the smooth surface of his prosthetic was warm from contact to her body, the trail his thumb began stroking over her lower stomach didn't quite send the shock through her it did on other occasions. But the movement was just slow and light enough to leave a tingling warmth on her skin.

As close as Shiro was to her, as attuned as he was to her every tell, he of course noticed the shakiness with which she breathed out.

“So sensitive,” he whispered with an awe that she was vain enough to love on his voice. The torturous caress didn't stop. Quite naturally, their bodies moved to fit together, her ass pressing against his hips. That Shiro wanted her was becoming very obvious, but the realization never failed to thrill her. “I'd like to find out how long you can take that.”

Heat shot through Allura at the suggestion – Shiro stroking her softly where he knew she liked it, without ever going further, keeping her on the edge of hope for more. She knew he'd have her begging sooner rather than later. And Shiro knew it, too.

“How long do you think you could bear it?” he asked her, mouth hot just below her ear.

With his tongue gliding along her throat, it was difficult to find words, to force them out. “How long do you think _you_ could bare it?” she replied finally, breathlessly. “How long could you bare touching me without it going anywhere?”

Shiro laughed, a beautiful rich sound she wished she could've caught in her palms and pressed to her chest. “Do you think I'm that weak?”

Biting her lips around a smile, Allura couldn't help but press his buttons. “I know you are.”

A grunt, and then she was being rolled onto her stomach.

Allura let out a little yelp of surprise as Shiro settled on top of her, his full weight deliciously heavy. Before she could react, he had closed his fingers around her wrists, pinning them against the mattress. His hardness pressed against the swell of her right butt cheek.

“Oh, yeah?”

There was no air left in Allura's lungs. Time stood still in this fragile moment. Both of them knew that whatever she did or said next would determine how this was going to go.

Although Shiro was certainly strong for a human, neither of them had any doubt about who had the upper hand when it came to physical strength. Countless times they'd measured themselves against each other in the training area, and while Shiro was fast and deft enough to best her sometimes, he was no match for her.

Underneath him, Allura relaxed, let her muscles go soft and her limbs sink into the mattress.

“That's what I thought,” Shiro said, clearly pleased. His hands withdrew from around her wrists, trailing along her arms and untangling the thick braid she wore to bed from beneath her.

Allura's heart was thrumming wildly against her ribs. Even though this was nothing new between them, the moment she surrendered to Shiro remained a thing of excitement, of thrill, of relief. Her face felt hot and she resisted the urge to bury it in the pillows. Out of the corner of her right eye she saw Shiro lean down towards her.

“If you tell me to stop, I'll stop, okay?” he asked her, serious for now, and she whispered an affirmative. No matter how much she trusted Shiro, Allura was grateful he never skipped this part – it was like a setting of the mood in a way. It reassured them both that they were on the same page, both aware of what was going on and both willing.

Satisfied, Shiro met her for a forceful kiss full of promises. His lips told her she was safe with him. His tongue pledged to give her everything she wanted. And that deep sound from his throat was a vow to hold nothing back. Allura chased after his mouth when he withdrew, but made no move to try and sit up. The skin around his eyes crinkled with his answering grin.

“Mean,” she grumbled as she let her head flop back down.

“Cute,” was all Shiro said. He sat up and moved away, and immediately, Allura missed feeling his weight on top of her. All thoughts of it flew from her mind, though, when Shiro tugged the sheets off her with a swift motion and left her bare to the chilly air. “Mhm, also cute.”

Allura snorted at his ridiculousness, but didn't say anything. As much as she liked to pretend otherwise, she absolutely loved receiving compliments and praises from Shiro. His next touch was the purest flattery; starting at her ankles, his hands slid slowly up her legs, reverence gentling the caress to an act of worship.

Here and there, Shiro made her shudder; when his fingers dipped into the hollows of her knees or down to the inside of her thighs. Unabashedly, Allura spread her legs further apart.

“You want me to touch you there, Princess?”

“Yes,” she breathed. Her skin tingled all over from his touch, all over from the lack of it. The anticipation alone had arousal swirling thickly in her veins. Shiro shifted his weight behind her and the mattress dipped with him, making her knee bump against his arm and – oh, how she wanted to be pressed to him _everywhere_.

Heated breath announced his mouth before it met the skin of her inner thigh. In a filthy kiss, he sucked at her for a tiny moment, then she felt him turn his head. His sigh warmed her other thigh, slightly higher, slightly closer to where she needed him. But instead of his tongue, it was his nose that nudged her. And then Shiro's hands continued their path up her legs.

As a princess, Allura had too much dignity to voice her disappointment, but Shiro knew, of course.

“I'm in the mood to touch you somewhere else, though,” he announced, sounding thoughtful, considering. She pictured him with his head tilted to the side, maybe with one of his thick eyebrows raised. His fingers reached her ass, still unbearable in their lightness, but she knew where this was going. Sure enough, he squeezed her cheeks, then made an appreciative noise so sexy it warmed her face.

“Enjoying yourself?” she asked, feeling playful.

“Oh, yeah,” Shiro replied, kneading a little harder this time, spreading her open and wiggling her cheeks in his hands. Feeling this exposed should maybe have made her uncomfortable, but with Shiro it was easy, exciting even. She could feel herself grow wetter with every needy grope. “I could do this all day.” As though trying to prove it, he sat across her thighs, getting comfortable.

That was a risk Allura couldn't take.

Arching her back, she pressed her ass up into his grip as much as she could in their current position. Shiro hummed, clearly liking what he saw, but it didn't seem to be enough. With a needy sound, Allura wiggled her hips, trying to move her thighs apart to show him more of herself. She was throbbing for him; there was no way it wasn't obvious, maybe he wouldn't be able to hold back–

“Stop,” he commanded softly, his artificial hand coming down on the small of her back to press her into the sheets, and she froze. Shiro was so powerfully sexy when he spoke to her like that – she wanted him inside her, deep and rough and– “You need it that badly?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she gasped, struggling to keep still and not rut against him or the sheets.

As Shiro lowered himself to lie across her back, she felt his hard cock slide between her thighs – close, so close to taking her. Now that he was holding her down with his body weight, his arms were free again to find her hands and press them into the sheets as well.

“How badly do you need it?” Shiro asked her, with his voice so gravelly it sent a shiver down her spine.

Desperate to show him, Allura turned her head, searching for his lips. Thankfully, Shiro indulged her with a deep kiss; their mouths moved hungrily together, lips and tongues and shuddery breaths. If it was possible to get enough of Takashi Shirogane, Allura didn't want to find out. Unable to do much more than endure this bliss he gave her, she curled her fingers into the sheets, holding on to something solid. Of course, Shiro noticed, and his large hands moved to cover hers gently.

“How badly do you need it?” he repeated with just a tiny gap between their lips and, unfairly, rolled his hips against hers.

“I need you,” Allura whined, trying to move against his dick. In the back of her mind, the knowledge that she was stronger than him was a vague idea, but it had no place in their world now. What she needed was for to Shiro to give her what she wanted, for him to take care of her, to fuck her and take her apart so well she'd forget every single thing about the world she lived in. “I need your dick so _badly_ , please, Shiro, please.”

Again, Shiro kissed her with that wild devotion he sometimes tried to hold back. There was no hesitation in him now, though, nothing but passion and a little filthiness that he poured into her with every press of his lips. When he spoke, his eyes seemed hazy. “I love it when you say my name like that.”

“Like what?”

He gave her another short kiss, sweet. “Like it means the same thing as _please_.”

On his way down her body, he scattered more open-mouthed kisses over her shoulder, her spine, her buttocks, each one a small mockery of her desire. Thinking straight was becoming a challenge, when Allura's mind was so foggy with imaging his dick inside of her. By the time he asked her to raise her hips, she didn't even realize what he wanted to do until he slid a pillow underneath her.

Allura's breathing got shallow when he bent to kiss one butt cheek, then the other, even nipped at the flesh teasingly with his teeth and made her giggle. She swallowed down a joke about him eating her ass. Distracting Shiro was too risky now that they were getting somewhere. Once more, he spread her apart, but she could tell he wasn't focused on her ass this time. A fingertip stroked along her wetness and Allura couldn't help but push back, hoping to take it inside her.

“Be patient, my love” Shiro said, lightly trailing his finger up and down, sending small sparks of pleasure through her that were so _good_ and not enough. The endearment had been so tender it didn't prepare her at all for the thing he said next. “You're so wet for me. You know how much I love tasting it.”

His mouth was on her, then, and heat slashed violently through Allura's body. Parting her lips, his tongue entered deep to lap at her as though she was the most delicious treat in the universe. Dirty sounds dropped from Allura's mouth, every breath coming out as a moan – it just felt so good, so _damn good_ , every time Shiro licked slowly over clit, every time like a shock to her system. Suddenly, Allura found herself wanting to hold his hand, but he was stroking gently along her skin and with no coherent words to be found in her mind, she kept holding onto the bedding instead.

Wet sounds and heavy breathing was all she could hear from Shiro who kept at it longer than she'd expected. She begun to rock back against his face without thinking and almost stopped it when his fingers settled on her hips – but he tugged at her, encouraged her, and his approval filled her chest with warmth. His lips were demanding on her, pushing her towards the edge without compromise, and Allura's bones felt like they would turn to liquid soon or maybe burst into flames. The searing heat of his mouth was so perfect, his filthy tongue too much, but too little as well, and her whole body was trembling, tensing for the climax it chased.

One particularly good suck on her clit and there it was – Allura could feel herself beginning to fall. She could barely breathe, begging Shiro not to stop because she was close, so so close. He was merciless on her most sensitive spot now, teasing it with the same firm lick over and over again – she was quaking, sobbing out for release – any moment now, _please, just a little more, just a–_

When the orgasm finally took her apart, it was still almost a surprise. The busy canvas of her mind was wiped clean by the pleasure, a pure and serene nothing that seemed to go on and on because he didn't stop, kept everything at bay for her. It was so damn good she was seeing stars, so good she was shaking. Allura could hear her moans, broken and relieved, until they turned into little sobs as Shiro continued beyond her climax.

Savage pleasure made her whole frame twitch with every additional touch of his tongue. The aftershocks were exquisite, each one on the edge of too much, wringing all the ecstasy from her until she could take no more.

“Shiro,” she whimpered, and he stopped immediately, recognizing Allura's tone. Lingering kisses marked Shiro's way back up to her until he could press one to her overheated cheek. He made a show of kissing the mark under her eye as well. Although he pressed himself against her back again, he kept his weight off her for now.

“You good?” he asked her earnestly, while she was still catching her breath and trying to calm her crazed heart. She smiled at him, nodding. When he kissed her, it was tender, his hand on her face, the taste of her on his tongue just another thing to love. “Are you up for more?”

Allura's heart tumbled at the idea of more, but she wasn't ready to let him go yet. She grasped his wrist to keep him close and leaned back into him. “Yes. But first, kiss me some more.”

The sound Shiro made when their lips met was pleased, even though she knew he must've been dying to satisfy his own need. If Shiro had plenty of one thing, however, it was self-control. Still he kept his body completely off of hers to focus on kissing her like that was the only thing he needed.

“Come on,” Allura grinned after a moment, taking pity on him. Having just come, she felt incredible, but the lack of his skin on hers was hard to take. She raised her hips until they met his to rub against his erection and make his breath stutter. “Stop showing off.”

“I don't know,” Shiro mumbled against her lips, stealing more kisses between words. “What am I showing off?”

“So determined,” she grunted in an awful imitation of his accent that startled a laugh out of him. “Mmmhh, so strong, too strong to be enticed.”

His eyes narrowed, Shiro pulled back to look at her. “I sound nothing like that.”

“You do to me,” Allura teased, trying to get a rise out of him.

“I think it’s time to make you speechless again, Princess,” Shiro said darkly, his brows raised high, the most appealing threat she’d ever heard. In reply, she just smirked. She couldn’t wait to see how he thought he might make her incapable of speech.

With a little grunt, he rolled off her and sat up against the headboard; Allura watched eagerly. Something mischievous glinted in his dark eyes and captivated her, making her bite her lip around her smile. Shiro was just so mesmerizing; beautiful and graceful, but also alive with a kind of playfulness she hadn’t expected upon first meeting him.

When Allura just kept looking at him expectantly, he directed a pointed glance down at his hard dick. She laughed.

“So you just plan to shut me up with your cock?”

“Yes.”

Still giggling, Allura crawled forward between his legs until she was close. She adored him so much she couldn’t help but lean in to press her lips to his. Shiro allowed her a couple of kisses, before taking hold of her chin. “Come on, Princess,” he mumbled, lids heavy but eyes sharp with control. “I want your mouth.”

She looked down at his beautiful dick, a little flushed, a little curved, a little wet at the tip. He hadn’t touched himself at all yet, focusing all of his attention and love on her. Allura bent down to kiss the middle of Shiro’s chest where his heart was beating steady and strong. There was no way she could give back even a fraction of what he gave her, but she was determined to try. She’d give all she had, all of herself if only she could make him happy.

Pale, smooth skin and scarred tissue made up the topography of his body and she traced well-loved paths with her mouth until she felt Shiro let go of the tension in his muscles. It was still difficult for him sometimes, but Allura loved every part of him and she needed him to know. Proud of him, she dropped a kiss to the head of his dick. Shiro hummed gratefully.

She’d meant to tease him more, but now that she’d touched her mouth to his dick, now that his precome was on her lips, she couldn’t make herself go through with it. Closing her eyes, Allura mouthed down along its side, just sucking slightly on the silky skin. Shiro’s natural hand moved to the back of her head, not even to steer her, but probably just because he needed to touch her. She nipped at his balls once, before she dragged her tongue back up to the tip, slowly, feeling it throb in her hand.

A deep sigh escaped through his nose and she knew he was relaxing more. When she looked up, he’d let his head fall back against the wall, maybe even closed his eyes. He might’ve been in control, but Allura was glad to see him allow himself this. She closed her lips around the head and sucked at it with her tongue pressed to that sensitive spot right at the ridge.

The deep sound of pleasure Shiro made surged hotly between Allura’s legs. His fingers burrowed deeper into her hair. Taking a breath through her nose, Allura slid more of him into her mouth, sucking for a moment, before she began a rhythm. Wet noises mixed with those of their heavy breaths, making Allura feel hotter still. She’d just come a few minutes ago, but she felt a new need for Shiro already. The thought of this cock spreading her open made her press her thighs together desperately.

Where Allura’s hand rested against Shiro’s abdomen, she could feel his abs tremble with how well she was sucking him. Her name tumbled from his lips in whispered praises, his voice thick with want and strain. He was holding back.

Needing a proper breath, Allura pulled off and stroked him with her hand instead. He looked down to meet her gaze, looking wonderfully disheveled and intense. With his eyes on her, it felt amazing to make a show of wrapping her lips around his dick once more. She saw the way his throat bobbed, the way he couldn’t look away from her mouth, and it made her feel so grateful that she could do this for him.

“Princess,” he moaned, tainting the fancy title with the rawness in his throat and the sexy little _aahh, aaaahhh_ that followed. She wanted to push him over the edge, just like he’d done earlier for her. With gentle fingers, she began toying with his balls, and his hips began moving now. Probably without meaning to, he pulled her in closer, twitching his hips up into her mouth artlessly. He was panting heavily, another kind of tension taking hold of his body.

Shiro was painfully sexy like this and she wanted him to come, just come already so she could touch herself or something – she was moaning herself now, so turned on she could barely take it.

The hand in her hair tugged – and obediently, Allura pulled back a little and let Shiro guide the tip of his cock to her lips. When she tried to suck it into her mouth, he held her back and shook his head, smiling. As though painting her with lipstick, he drew the head along her lips, smearing the clear fluid leaking from his slit all over them. Throbbing from how much she liked this, Allura held her lips parted for him and let him do as he pleased.

When he was done playing with her mouth, Shiro released her and pulled her up into a sloppy kiss. She wanted him so badly. With a needy whimper she made to climb into his lap, but Shiro stopped her with his hands on her hips.

“No,” he rasped, sucking on her neck for a moment and making her shudder in his arms. “Get back on your hands and knees.”

She complied so quickly it would probably have been funny if they both weren’t so damn desperate for it. As soon as she was in position, Shiro’s hands found her ass once more, giving an appreciative squeeze. Warm fingers slid down to spread around her wetness.

“Oh, shit,” Shiro breathed, and he didn’t need to say it for her to know what it was. How wet she was for him, it got to him every time, drove him wild with desire. “You’re so sexy.”

Allura couldn’t bear to wait any longer. She grabbed the pillow from earlier, curling her arms around it and letting her head sink onto it, leaving only her hips in the air. “Fuck me.”

Thankfully, Shiro didn’t tease her. He got into position between her legs and guided the tip of his dick to her cunt, then entered her with a slow, controlled movement of his hips. Feeling her body take him in, parting and wrapping around him stole the breath from Allura’s lungs. Yes, yes, finally he was inside her, thick and hot and perfect and – he wasn’t moving.

“ _Come on_ ,” she pleaded, hoping to sway him. Needing the friction, Allura moved forward, pulling halfway off his cock before sliding back until her ass hit his hips and relishing the delicious drag of the movement. Shiro still didn’t react, so she repeated it, then again and again, rocking desperately back and forth to fuck herself on his dick, before she realized that was what he had wanted in the first place.

Heat ignited her skin, imaging he was watching her work for it, watching the place where they were joined, her cunt wrapped around his dick, wetness spreading, her ass jiggling with the movement. Allura moaned helplessly, speeding up, thrusting back more forcefully now as the need for it became more urgent. The sound of skin slapping grew louder and finally, she heard a groan from Shiro, telling her he wasn’t completely unaffected.

Harder, she needed it harder. With a desperate sound catching in her throat, Allura kept fucking herself on him as well as she could, through her thighs trembling and her knees sliding. Shiro’s dick felt amazing, but she needed more, she couldn’t keep this up without losing her mind. He wasn’t even touching her. She needed him.

Allura gasped his name, pleading for him like he was the air she breathed.

“You’re being so good,” Shiro told her, his hands tender as they stroked over her buttocks up to her waist, encouraging her thrusts. The praise made Allura’s body tingle all over and the moan she let out sounded like a grateful sob to her ears. “I’ve got you.”

Her next thrust was met halfway by Shiro’s own.

Sharp and bright and hot, pleasure raced up Allura’s spine. They fell into a rhythm, seeking each other out again and again, sensations exploding between their bodies and raw sounds falling from their mouths. When Allura noticed that Shiro was pulling her hips in with his hands, she relaxed and let him move her body how he pleased.

Sensing the change, Shiro’s movements grew rougher, faster. He was fucking her so well he was rocking her whole body on the mattress, leaving her a mess capable of nothing but sinking into the feeling and moaning his name. The drag of his dick inside of her felt incredible and it was constant, a never-ending grind of shocking bliss.

“Touch yourself,” Shiro told her between heavy pants.

Allura reached under her body and found her clit, soaked from all the wetness Shiro was teasing out of her. It was easy to swirl her fingertips around it, over it, to flick it until a familiar flame sparked inside of her. Yes, yes, _yes_ – she was growing close already. Shiro, of course, knew her body well. He pressed down on the small of her back, making her sink lower and her thighs spread wider.

He was so _deep_ now, it made Allura dizzy with how good she felt. All control over her voice or her body was gone. Powerless to what Shiro was giving her, she could no longer feel anything but the tension building up in her. Breathing was becoming harder with every thrust; her eyes were long closed; there was nothing but her love taking care of her.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Shiro groaned, stroking his knuckles up her side, unbearably gentle. “Come for me, Princess.”

Nonsense bubbled from her mouth as she stroked herself harder, driving herself towards her climax at highspeed, so close, she was almost there, and Shiro was still hammering into her with his incredible strength and holding her and saying her name, oh, please, please, just a little more, yeah –

This orgasm knocked the breath out of her. She froze with her mouth open in a silent scream and _came hard_ on Shiro’s dick while he kept fucking her through it. The fire of it consumed her completely, ignited her every cell with pure bliss. She was vaguely aware of Shiro’s moans pitching higher as he came inside her. His hips stuttered through it, drawing out her own pleasure until they stilled, and her fingers had coaxed the last delicious tremble from her body.

From how he was curled around her and hadn’t pulled out, Shiro seemed reluctant to break their connection. Allura reached further back to touch him where he disappeared inside her. Her heart was full, ready to burst with how close they felt in that moment. That touch made his hips twitch one last time and a snort of laughter escape from his nose.

An arm slung around her waist, Shiro tugged her to the side and let herself fall with him. He slipped out of her, but pulled her close against his chest and held her. The position didn’t feel like enough to Allura, though, so she wiggled around to face him instead, seeking the intimacy of seeing his face.

The often harsh set of his wide jaw was softened now, his features soothed by relaxation. Allura brushed her knuckles over his cheek and watched his eyes fall shut for a small moment.

“You’re incredible,” he whispered, and he took hold of her wrist, turning it to his lips for a shower of loving kisses. She lived for the compliments Shiro gave her in these moments. There was something pure about them, despite the context, or maybe it was just that she needed them more than ever when she gave herself to him like this. She was greedy for every little praise and she didn’t bother with pretending otherwise.

Like after a long day, they curled themselves around each other, their bodies aligned perfectly, and kissed. Whenever he could free his lips from hers, Shiro told her again. How happy she made him, how grateful he was to have her in his life, how much he loved her. And she soaked it all up, without knowing how to reply. For once, her diplomat’s tongue felt useless and clumsy for the lack of words language provided to express how she felt.

So Allura kissed him.

Only when her heart had finally ended its vertiginous soar did she settle against him.

Shiro was watching her. The laughter lines around his eyes were crinkled again. “Seems I haven’t made you come hard enough yet.”

At that, Allura snorted. “I could barely breathe.”

It was like she’d uttered a challenge. Shiro’s smile widened and he leaned in, grabbing her ass. Being pulled halfway onto him, Allura didn’t resist whatever he was doing, instead slinging her thigh over his. Open-mouthed kisses were hot on the side of neck and she let her eyes flutter closed.

Gravelly, Shiro said, “You know what I want.” Oh, how his tone made her shudder. Allura could feel her nipples growing hard in reaction to his words, to his suggestion. There was no hiding it, of course. Shiro’s knuckles came up to play with one as if he’d expected it. “I won’t stop until I get it.”

She said his name, a warning maybe or a plea; she couldn’t tell.

“Yes, Princess?”

With a sigh, Allura pressed her mouth to Shiro’s for a languid kiss and it was heavy with their heady want for each other. He was solid beneath her hands, strong enough to bear the weight of that want for as long as she needed him to. The eager sounds he made vibrated in his throat, against her palms. Shiro’s arms wrapped around her waist and just held her to him this time. Considering he’d already made her come twice, Allura should not have felt the need to rub against him already. But no matter how sensitive she was, she wanted him, she always wanted him. Moving to spread herself over him properly made Shiro smile against her lips again.

 He pulled away a little. “Are you sure you’re okay? Not sore?”

“Let’s see,” she breathed and reached down between them to slide his softened dick between her still wet lips. Even the first drag of it against her sensitive clit made her let out a small whine. Shiro was watching her face earnestly, waiting to see if she was alright with taking things further. Allura moved back and forth a couple of times, taking her time, before she nodded. “If we go slow.”

“Whatever you want, my love,” Shiro promised. Carefully, Allura continued grinding herself against him and enjoying the sparks of intense sensation. Their mouths stayed parted only by a tiny gap as they breathed the same air, huffed out the same need. Feeling Shiro’s dick react after a while felt amazing, feeling it swell and harden right there – just from the pressure of her.

With every movement, Allura grew even slicker. The sound of it made Shiro swallow, lick his lips.

“What if I come like this?” she asked him, breathless.

His soft laughter was warm on her lips. “You wouldn’t dare.”

It was tempting to bring herself to completion in this position, but Shiro was right. While she enjoyed teasing him, she would do anything to please him. And her desire to feel him inside her again was growing by the minute. He was getting what he wanted. Still, he didn’t stop her hips in their rhythm, just continued watching the expressions flickering across her face with every feeling.

Once he began moaning softly along with her, Allura smiled. “What if _you_ come like this?”

“When have I ever finished before you?” he countered, looking very satisfied with himself.

Having no good reply, Allura just laughed and leaned down to kiss him. Only when Shiro squeezed her butt cheeks, did she realize she’d stopped rubbing herself on him. It was then that Shiro told her to sit up and she complied, expecting to be asked to ride him. To her surprise, however, he sat up as well as soon as she’d settled in his lap. Automatically, Allura wrapped her arms around his neck and he dipped his lips against her throat, her clavicles, kissing and licking as he brought the tip of his dick to her cunt.

“Yes, please,” she encouraged, tightened her embrace on him.

They united very slowly this time. Every inch of him spreading her open, sinking deep into her felt like it could not get any better, and yet it did. He was panting hotly across her damp skin.

“You feel so _good_ ,” Shiro moaned, making something in her stomach flutter. Once he was all the way inside her, they stayed wrapped up in each other for a moment, before Allura began moving. Raising and lowering herself, she dragged Shiro’s dick in and out of her in a deliciously torturous pace.

In this position, they were so close. As Shiro held her and she held him, they kissed again and again, moving as one in their enjoyment of each other. It was intimate, almost frighteningly so. There was no hiding any of the little tremors his touch inspired in her body. There was no pretending when Shiro’s gaze never strayed from hers, how deeply they belonged to each other. It was almost too much. Feeling choked up, Allura pressed her cheek to Shiro’s temple, her fingers lost in his hair. She was so full of him; he was all around her.

Exchanging the words was easy these days. The devotion was there in those three syllables, as was the promise.

Sometimes it amazed her how well they knew each other’s bodies. Shiro felt amazing inside of her, but it wasn’t quite perfect yet, and he knew. Carefully, he leaned her back and held her at a new angle that made it impossible for her to keep riding him. Instead, Shiro thrust up into her, deep, now hitting her just right.

Without her having to speak up about it, Shiro first reached down to her right leg, helping her straighten it and wrap it around his waist, then again to the left.

“ _Yeeess_ ,” she sighed towards the ceiling, holding onto those broad shoulders of his.

Every cell in her body was dancing. What Shiro did to her body was magical, unlike anything she’d ever felt, putting even the strongest surge of quintessence to shame.

The new position seemed to do things for Shiro as well despite how difficult it was to hold. Rough moans accompanied every roll of his hips. In the cradle of her thighs, she could feel the tension of his stomach, his muscles straining to hold her. Sweat was gathering at his temples, in the hollow of his throat, and soon began dripping onto her skin.

He endured it for a heroic while before he had to lower her to the mattress with his left arm trembling. He breathed an apology as well as a kiss against her cheek. Then, with his forearms framing her head on the sheets, he plunged into her once more. Allura made sure to stroke a soothing hand up his spine, into his hair. Her human wanted to be so strong for her. If only he knew how much stronger than her he was, in all the ways that mattered.

“You’re incredible,” she echoed his earlier words back at him. The way he kissed her in thanks made her want to cry for joy.

Allura had forgotten all about his goal, until Shiro’s hips began crashing into hers more roughly. He picked up the pace with a determined look on his face that might have made her smile if it didn’t feel so shockingly wonderful. Her loud moan broke in her throat and then she couldn’t stop the flow of noises pouring from her lips as Shiro fucked her. There was no doubt she was going to come again, and hard, just like he wanted her to. And he hadn’t even touched her clit yet.

A small stubborn part of her couldn’t let go of the idea of making Shiro come before her.

His dark eyes were already hazy with pleasure.

And she did know his weaknesses.

Making a very needy sound, she slipped her hands down his beautiful body to grab hold of his ass cheeks. A a raspy _more_ and a squeeze later, he drove into her with even more powerful thrusts that were close to his own limit. She could hear it in his voice, how close he was, how little it would take to push him over the edge.

Of course, that was when he brought his right hand down to stroke her. That was playing dirty. He knew his metal hand was dangerous and hard and smooth – and so, so sexy. Allura could feel the familiar heat spreading through her body, she was going to burst into flame any moment now. Her moans were close to sobs at this point; it was all overwhelming her, Shiro was driving her crazy with his dick and his hand and that look on his face.

Spreading Shiro’s ass, Allura brought her middle finger to his hole, rubbing circles against the muscle and making it twitch.

A shocked, gorgeous moan escaped from Shiro – and then he was coming.

His right hand abandoned her clit as his body convulsed violently with the bliss overtaking him. Allura kept playing with his ass and watched how the orgasm drew his thick eyebrows together and his lips parted wide to release rough groans. For long moments, his hips kept jerking, still thrusting into her without control. When he finally started to come down from his high, his chest was heaving.

Shiro’s forehead dropped to her shoulder. Allura wrapped her arms around his slender waist to stroke his back while he tried to calm his breathing.

“That was not fair!” he unexpectedly huffed at her, after several moments had passed, his head coming up and his eyes flashing.

Unable to help herself, Allura burst into giggles. Shiro rolled his eyes at her, but a smile spread across his lips no matter how he struggled. She pulled him down for a kiss, a reassurance and an indulgence at the same time. Having Shiro pull out made her giggle once more, thinking of his initial outrage. 

“I’ll make you pay,” he threatened playfully, looking young and bold. Suddenly, it was impossible not to picture him as a troublemaker at his Garrison.

Shiro’s metal fingers were still warm when he stroked them through her wetness, making her spread her thighs for him involuntarily. He followed that invitation eagerly, entering her with two fingers to pick up where she’d interrupted him. It didn’t take him long to make her laughter die away. Shiro stroked her artfully, holding her down with his flesh hand and teasing her clit with its thumb. The double stimulation soon had Allura’s hips tilting into his touch, rocking desperately against his fingers for more.

“Please, don’t stop,” she panted, fearing his retaliation. He looked up from his task to meet her gaze, face unreadable. Organizing her thoughts seemed impossible with how he kept caressing her, fucking her – all she knew was she had to beg. “I’ll never do it again, I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll – please, my love, _please_.”

Shiro’s fingers were relentless, stroking her from the inside just how she liked it, fast and intense. She could feel it rising in her, demanding to burst out of her. No longer seeing clearly, Allura squeezed her eyes shut and let herself feel the force of the pleasure he was giving her. She was whining, completely undignified, inacceptable for a Princess – but she needed him, she needed it.

“Can you come for me one more time?” Shiro asked, his voice a tender juxtaposition to the tension his hands were building in her body.

Beyond words, Allura just nodded with a little wail, and let go.

It was like falling. The wet release Shiro had craved gushed out from between her legs as she came so hard she could barely stand it. Her body was squirming from the intensity of it and the only sound her mouth knew was Shiro’s name. Every new stroke from those perfect fingers coaxed a new wave of pleasure out of her, again and again – and it was too much, too much, but she didn’t want it to end. More earth-shattering shudders came with every delicious touch. Once more she spilled onto Shiro’s fingers, before he slowed down and finally stopped.

Allura’s pulse was thunderous in der ears and she could feel it in every limb as she lay there, trying to recover. Her thoughts were a wonderful warm haze of Shiro and how much she loved him. Seeing him would have been nice, but her eyelids were so wonderfully heavy. Warmth enveloped her, silky warm sheets at first and then the solid heat of his body.

“How are you feeling, my love?” he asked her in the softest voice and she let herself be pulled into his embrace happily. She loved that he had picked up that term of endearment from her, weaving it into his less formal way to speak effortlessly.

“Amazing,” she mumbled. It sounded a little tired to her ears, so she pressed a kiss to whatever she could reach. His skin was still damp with sweat, but she loved it. He took such good care of her that she sometimes had to wonder how she could ever deserve someone like him. “And you?”

“Amazing,” Shiro stage-whispered back as though he was telling her a secret. It made her smile. Knowing he liked it, she petted his chest, trailing her fingers along his ribs, over his heart.

“I won, you know.”

Shiro didn’t reply for a moment. “Won what?”

Nothing could compare to this, to lying in his arms, warm and safe. Allura’s mind was a flawless expanse of freshly fallen snow, not a single intrusion to ruin its softness. The pure serenity welcomed her and she sank into it gratefully.

“You couldn’t go very long without touching me.”

Laughter shook Shiro’s chest. “Whatever you say, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a WIP for ages and ages and I'm so happy to have finally finished it. If you enjoyed it, I'd be super grateful for comments <3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://wingsofbadass.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
